epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mothtastic/Steven vs Lance
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKËMON!!! STEVEN! VS LANCE! BEGIN! Steven: The name's Steven, but I'm harder than stone, Champion of Hoenn, but there's more skills that I hone. I'm a fighter, exploiting one's weak spots to win, But as far as I see that's everywhere you have a skin. You went from Elite Four to Champion, that was impressive, but the amount of Dragon types in your team? Well that's depressive. You got beat by thousands of people pressing random keys, Allowed a Venomoth to roll over your Dragonite with ease. How about you train in the meta, your losses were far from close, and maybe buy a new cape, because it's gross. Lance: The one that quit after losing from a kid about half his age, I'll go back home and name a lake after you, Lake of Rage. You're a black thorn in my eye, so get out of my sight, and get stalked and killed by some of your cacti at night. I'll ace your defensive wall with a dragon's might, Because to be honest, you were never made to fight. This is a battle of the champions, Steven, So take your puny Pokémon and start leavin'. My name is LANCE!, the caped hero with plenty of fans, Now make a move little dragon, dance! *Alder jumps in* Alder: Talking about champions?, I'm the elder, I hope that's not all you got, because after this I'll be your welder. ... You know what kids? You need some clarification, I'm the best champion, I guard an entire nation. Fighting to become the best? I nailed it without battling the League, so be my guest. Made a strong girl's dream come true, Gave away my title to become the region's glue. Bouffalant, Head Charge and make them feel true pain, Oh no, not her again. *Spotlights turn on* Diantha: All the camera's on me, a true star appears on the scene, The name is Diantha, the beautiful Kalos queen! I will write a novel about my victory against these puny men, So ask your sweet Shauntal to grab a new pen. Steel guy, make up your mind and choose a region already, Because you're risking your social life, no more sturdy and steady. Dragon man, stop trolling little kids after they got you beat, It caused the crush of an orphan's dreams, and the other kid to get frozen feet. And finally, old man, it's a huge shame, Got a big mouth, but even after all your actions nobody cares about your game. *piano starts playing* Cynthia: One look tells me many things about you, and I need to show all of you a different point of view. You didn't become champions to have a big yapper, Fullfill your duties first, before you take an attempt as a rapper. I'll give you shivers down your spine before the battle commerces, Because battling me is more than just a versus. Don't need a cape or mega to become famous, Because I got Garchomp, Spritiomb and Roserade, and Looker as my shamus. So once the piano plays, beware of your obliteration, I'll beat you all, and use your money to go on a vacation... WHO WON? Thank's for reading again :). I decided to take some more time for this one. I hope you enjoyed my first Battle Royale! (Constructive) feedback is always appreciated! Category:Blog posts